This interdisciplinary conference will bring together physicians and basic scientists for presentations, discussion, and collaboration to broaden our understanding of fundamental aspects of infection, critical host-pathogen interactions contributing to disease, and pathological consequences of infection. Accordingly, the meeting will advance our understanding and treatment of infectious disease and the training of specialists in this field.